The present invention relates to a new and improved device for mounting or donning bobbins onto a transport band or the like of a textile machine, especially a ring spinning or ring twisting machine, wherein the transport band is provided with positioning pins for positioning the bobbins, and the feed of the bobbins to the transport band takes place at a fixed loading or donning position or location.
When donning bobbins onto the spindles of a ring spinning machine or a ring twisting machine, a plurality of bobbins located on a transport band or belt are simultaneously grasped and these bobbins are thereafter donned, also simultaneously, onto the spindles. It is important that the bobbins on the transport band are exactly positioned. A bobbin which has not been completely mounted or donned onto its positioning or mounting pin can be destroyed during grasping by the gripper beam or the like. Also, in some circumstances the gripper beam can be bent or the transport band can be damaged. Faulty donning of bobbins generally is caused by damaged bobbins, in particular by damage at the foot or base of the bobbin. It is therefore important that damaged bobbins are eliminated from the operating process or procedure of the machine.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,452 it is known to the art to remove bobbins individually from a container and to mount or don them individually onto a transport band at a transfer position or location. In this patent, there are not disclosed or shown any means to monitor the accuracy of the positioning of the bobbins upon the transport band.
German Published Pat. No. 1,121,514 relates to a machine for sorting bobbins. The bobbins are provided with recognition rings. In accordance with the teachings of this patent, the sorting operation is effected with the aid of photocells and a detector device. The ejection or doffing of the bobbin packages is effected by means of ejectors, such as horizontally movable strikers or impact elements. The selection of damaged bobbins is not contemplated.